


Heaven’s call

by lattecaramel



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattecaramel/pseuds/lattecaramel
Summary: Woozi’s prayer upon heaven for the star of his universe. Soonyoung





	1. The Star

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it will make you happy while reading it.

“How long should i brew this coffee?   
I tried to make it like you do. 3 min? 5 min?”  
Jihoon keep on asking the slanted eyes man, suit up in all white, smiling as his eyes disappeared.

“Jihoon!!” Jeonghan ran and hug Jihoon tightly. Seungkwan pushed both of the siblings to the living room. All 3 of them. Siblings. Bonded by vows and not by blood. Jeonghan hugged Jihoon and tears started to fall. 

“Jihoon. Please stop it. He no longer here in this world. He had vanished. Gone for the sin he committed in. Please Jihoon. Please live. If not for us. For him.” Plead Jeonghan. Shaking the said man. Trying his best to make Jihoon understand.

“but hyung. He was just right there.” Jihoon pointed to the corner of the room. Waved his hand to the slanted eyes man. 

“Where Jihoon? There is no one there. Get your grip!! Soonyoung had vanished Jihoon. Stop all this nonsense. Please”

Jihoon looked straight into Jeonghan eyes amd form a smile. He turned to Seungkwan, trying to beg for an understanding. His gaze returned to Jeonghan.

“If seeing him is nonsense. I rather live in this nonsense than being in my sane of mind but lost his trace. He will retuned. He will. I believe in him. I believe in us. I believe our prayer heard by heaven.” Words by words replaced by soft sobs. 

Jihoon continued.

“He vanished for a sin he committed. If fall in love is a sin. I rather repeated it with him again and again. If losing him is a punishment. I will wait for this detention to end and grace with him once again.”

Seungkwan pulled Jihoon into a hug. Jihoon that he once knew was a man who never believe in love. All he care about is his painting and them (Jeonghan & Seungkwan). The man who despise the idea of love now serenade his words of love.   
He never thought Jihoon could found love in unexpected moments. With unexpected person. 

**⛈⭐️

“Jihoon Hyung” 

Seungkwan ran towards Jihoon, who lies down on his studio’s floor. The whole room were fill with Soonyoung. Each and every painting by Jihoon were about Soonyoung and memories of Soonyoung.

One canvas, portrayed a passionate Soonyoung while dancing in black with red base. On the other side, a portrait in black and yellow of Soonyoung shining bright like a star. In centre of the studio, hang a big painting of Soonyoung’s in suit. White suit with a pair of big wings. Smiling with eyes full of love. 

Jihoon fainted while finishing another set of Soonyoung. He can no longer paint another thing unless it’s about Soonyoung. His muse was gone. He spent every night watching the video of Soonyoung. Their memories. His daily life. Sometimes he wonder. Will there be a moment when his eyes will end up with no more tears to shed. 

Seungkwan carried Jihoon to his room. Placed the guy on his bed. Seungkwan wiped tears mark on Jihoon’s face.

‘Dear Heaven.   
If you dont bless the love?   
Why you permit their meeting.   
Why your cupid strike the arrow to both of them? All Soonyoung and Jihoon did was fall in love and being loved. 

Please grant my wish too. Please let them be happy.’

**⛈⭐️

“Hi. I am Soonyoung. I am here to interview for the post of personal assistant of Lee Jihoon.”

Seungkwan looked at the man in front of him in confusion. He checked the list again. 

“I am sorry sir but the last candidate had gone back just few minutes ago.”

Soonyoung gave him the most sincere smile one could give. Nodding and agreeing. 

“I know ~ but i believed that none were hired. Am i right?”

‘Interesting’ monologued Seungkwan in his heart. 

“Please wait for a while. I will try to double check with Mr Lee if he is willing to interview another candidate.” 

He pointed to the vacant sofa in the living room. 

The vacant position of P.A for Mr Lee Jihoon come with big responsibility. That explained why the position had been on hot rolls. The most length stay just a month at max. The only few person stay the longest were the manager, secretary and studio & art coordinator.   
Mingyu, Seokmin and Vernon. The one who he consider as close friends. 

The position of P.A of Lee Jihoon will have to stay with him 24-7. Uphold his temper and coldness as well as take care of his meal. Stay in the same house as him. The house which also be his studio. Basically a tasty payment for suffocating job. 

“Follow me. Mr Soonyoung.”

Soonyoung followed Seungkwan to the middle room of the place. The heart of the house. Lee Jihoon’s studio. 

“So Mr Soonyoung. Should i call you Soonyoung or how should i address you? You didnt state you surname.”

“Soonie is fine.”

Jihoon looked at him with smirk in his face.   
“So Soonyoung. Why do you need this job. As you know. I am a jerk and no one can stand me. So run now while you can”

Jihoon just threw his words.

“Simple. I love your art. I love you and as you said. No one can stand you. So i am now like a lamb willing to be slaughtered. Take me. As your assistant and used me. If we dont click. I resign or you can just fire me. Simple.

I am loveable and jolly. People will find it is easier to talk to me. So you dont have to deal with people. Win-win situation. I will be paid, get a accommodation and food while you just focus on your art. That’s all. Simple.” Soonyoung answered got Jihoon hooked on the bait. 

“That’s kinda true. Hm... So Soonyoung. Let make it simple. Your term start tomorrow and Seungkwan will brief you with everything you need. Thank you.”

Seungkwan looked at both of them incredulously. at Soonyoung for his blunt answer and at Jihoon for his abrupt decision. Both lunatic will be in one house. 

‘Dear Heaven.   
Please make sure both are safe.   
Thank You in advance.’

“So Soonhyung Hyung. My name is Seungkwan. I am basically Jihoon Hyung’s brother. Let me introduce you to the rest of the team.   
This is Mingyu, Jihoon Hyung’s manager, Seokmin Hyung, the secretary and the Sculpture looking man is the studio & art coordinator, Vernon.   
You will work closely with Jihoon’s hyung as well as them. Mingyu had been with Jihoon Hyung since high school. So he can really help you with almost anything. 

There will be another person you should meet. Just save that for later cause he is currently in Japan right now.  
I am not part of this office anyway, i just fill in the job temporarily but i am always here as i stay in the house across.”

Seungkwan cut the introduction short as he need to rush to his office. 

“Follow me Soonyoung hyung”

Seungkwan toured him around the house. the ground level will be Jihoon’s tudio, office, pantry and meeting room while the upper level will be the bedrooms, living room, kitchen and library. Soonyoung’s room will be the located exactly opposite of Jihoon’s room. Seungkwan just pass a whole bunch of work manual for Soonyoung to review. He will be occupied with Jihoon’s schedule, his like and dislike and a short history about the guy that might be unknown to the world. 

Soonyoung spend the day reading everything he need to know about Jihoon. The said guy will wake up exactly at 6 am. He will consume a glass of protein shake before headed to the gym or for a run. By the time he got back, he will shower and had his breakfast. Then he will headed to his activity as per schedule. At the end of the manual, Seungkwan place a paper. 

‘Jihoon’s Hyung currently having a painter block. Please help him out. He had been in misery for a while now. && that makes his mood intolerable too. Help Him Soonyoung. Please’

**⛈⭐️

Jihoon sat still on the sofa in the room. Playing the video of them again.   
Soonyoung was so happy after learning how to use the new camera. They were hugging and kissing while watching tv.

Jihoon’s hand folding the paper to make a star. Star after star. Filling the empty jar. 15 jar had been fill, set queue one after another in his room. 15 000 stars yet it will never be enough. 

Soonyoung was his star that shine his universe. Jihoon keep on believing those star he been folding along with his prayer will reach the heaven. 

“Please Heaven. Bless our love. Give me.. my star that help shining my darkest world. Give me the one that help me to crawl from the abandoned tunnel. The one that guide me through lost forest. Please.” Jihoon plead with each star he fold. 

“I never questioned why you take my parents away when i was still a baby. I am just thankful for replacing them by giving me Jeonghan & Seungkwan. Please, grant my earnest wish. Gimme my Soonyoung.”

**⛈⭐️

“Jihoonie~ you dont have any schedule for tonight. Lets go somewhere. Follow me.”

“What did you called me?”

“Jihoonie?”

“Why am I Jihoonie?”

“Cause your name is Jihoon? I wont call you Jihoonie if your name is Jisoo. Duhh~”

“You should call me Mr.Lee”

“Nehh~ we are the same age anyway. We stay in the same house. Calling you Mr. Lee will sound very awkward. and why not? You are too cute to not be call jihoonie.”

Jihoon feel sudden flush and redness colour his cheeks. The first time in his life, someone call him cute.

“So. Lets Go”

Soonyoung pulled Jihoon’s hand and dragged the guy along with him. 

~

“wow” Jihoon look astonished, looking at the scenary. The clear sky, full of stars. 

“it’s beautiful isnt it?” 

“it is. Thank you Soonyoung” 

“There you go. Finally, you’re smiling. The scenery is beautiful but smiling Jihoon is ethereal. Do you know how beautiful is your smile? 

Be happy Jihoonie. Smile. You are gifted by the love from those around you and Jihoonie, you should step out of the studio dungeon sometimes and see the world for inspiration.  
Who knows it will come to you unexpectedly?” 

At that moment, Jihoon saw the glimpse of a canvas and brush play together. He saw the beauty of Soonyoung’s words. For the first time in 6 months. He finally steps out from his painter block. His art finally started to fall into pieces.

The next day, Mingyu, Seokmin and Vernon being summoned to his room. Jihoon announced his new idea. Mingyu took a glance at Soonyoung. 

‘Maybe this is the miracle that Jihoon Hyung needs’

New portfolio proposed will be on stars, constellations and asterisms. Named all the syllabus you have. The reality, the stars that shine upon Jihoon’s universe is Soonyoung. Deep inside Jihoon’s heart, he felt the tingling sensation in his heart each time he took a glimpse at Soonyoung. The smile that push his cheeks up and made his eyes disappeared. The long neck that emphasis his vein every time he stretches from stiff neck. His smile. All appeared on Jihoon’s vision were sparkling Soonyoung. 

This Soonyoung made Jihoon confused yet make him happy.  
Is this love at first sight? NO. Soonyoung was too annoying on their first meeting.   
Is this even love? Nehh~~ too early for that.   
So what is this confusion? 

****⛈⭐️


	2. once.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he vanished.

"Jihoonie. i am so proud of you."

  
Soonyoung smiled looking at the bold stone artist infront of him. 

Jihoon's first exhibition after his long slump.  
The whole room was full of his new creation.   
You can feel all piece was full of hope and happiness and love. 

the centre piece. 

A big canvas with black background. full of stars and gemini constellation. The piece was bright. you can see the hope. but. once the focus light being switched off. you can see the glow in the dark paint of Soonyoung on the piece. 

The smile and the 10-10 eyes that brought the hope, smile and joy to Jihoon's day. 

"My Hope"  
Lee Jihoon 

Soonyoung can help but smile to his full heart content. The day Jihoon finished this piece. The day Jihoon confess his feelings. The day the said yes. Everything was magical. 

  
but then.   
Deep Inside. Soonyoung knew.   
This cant be continued.  
Their love wont be permitted. 

The smile on Jihoon's face.   
He was the one who was responsible for it once its gone. 

The heaven's judges had been warning him.   
His mission. He was sent down to help an artist in need. 

Soonyoung knew that. He knew it well.   
But then.. 

  
Why do he felt so happy everytime he sees Jihoon's smile? 

The first moment Jihoon called him 'Soonie'.  
He feels like he being granted to enter heaven once again. not as angel but as guest of paradise.

Why this feeling spark in his heart?

He need to tell Jihoon the truth.   
Tonight.   
After this event.   
Their successful event. 

  
** 🍚🐯

  
Jihoon entered the room that used to be Soonyoung's.   
The room remains the same.   
The notebook that he find after the said guy vanished. 

"To My Beloved. Lee Jihoon"  
Full of Jihoon's photos.   
Each pages contains their memories.  
Each page flipped. You can feel the love.

Jihoon dont even have to explain to their friends. Soonyoung blew the reason into their dreams.

The next morning after he was gone. Seungkwan and Jeonghan ran straight to him.

Jihoon lied down on Soonyoung's bed. Hugging the big tiger plushies that used to smell like Soonyoung. 

  
"Soonyoung.   
Will this be the end of us?  
Please Comeback.  
I am begging you.  
Come a little closer to me. I know u were there. I can see you. but i can no longer hear your breath. Can no longer feel your touch.  
Your scent no longer linger anymore. 

Please Heaven.   
Please, Once again.   
Let me be in his embrace"

Jihoon looked straight at the corner of the room. The slanted eyes looking man smiling sadly at him. 

  
"Hey.. Soonyoung. Just once.   
I am begging you.  
Lie down here beside me.   
Look into my eyes so i can still at least remember how your gaze feels like.   
i am begging you. Accompany me."

Once again. The house was echoes with Jihoon's cry. It's like the house lullaby. Never tone down.

  
***🍚🌧️🌧️

  
Soonyoung were standing there in the studio. Looking at how much Jihoon's style had change. His art no longer reflects hope but angst, deprived, sadness. 

Every piece is about him. Indeed, Soonyoung is still Jihoon's muse.

'I am sorry Jihoon.   
although i love you. i could not never show it.  
i miss you even in the moment where i no longer breathe.

life goes on. and harder for you.  
until you feel relief from all these sadness after u grow weak from all those cry'

  
Soonyoung knew. They were punished again.   
All of this happened due to him.   
If he keeps his distance.   
If he controlled his feeling and didn't send any flirt signal to Jihoon. 

The artist wont have to suffer till this way. 

Soonyoung wispeared into Jihoon's dream that night. 

  
'Dear my dear beloved Lee Jihoon .   
cant you just forget about me and continue living. We forced ourself to go on when we already lost the will.   
Please my love.   
Continue living Jihoon. For the livings who are there for you.'

  
Soonyoung shed the un-exist tears.   
Even when Jihoon can perfectly sees him  
Even when he is there beside him  
They are too near yet too far.

***🍚🐯

  
"Soonyoung. Come here."

  
Jihoon pulled Soonyoung wrist to the corner of his studio. 

  
"Look at my centre piece."

"Wow. that's so beautiful Jihoon. You are not being called The Lee Jihoon for no reason."

Jihoon walked to him. pulled the guy into a surprise kiss. Soonyoung just stand still. stunt. 

"i think i had fell in love with you."

Soonyoung looked at Jihoon. Blinked his eyes as many as he could. Confused. 

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

Soonyoung could no longer think straight. He closer the gap and claimed the artist's lips again. soft and full of love. 

  
"Soonyoung look at this."

Jihoon switched off the light.   
The main piece. glowed. The figure of Soonyoung. Glowing. Shine the studio. 

"God. I love you Lee Jihoon."

They cuddles all night. Jihoon slept in Soonyoung's embrace. 

  
Soonyoung kept their relationship PG.   
The heaven had snift the news.   
He will be called upon. 

  
He will be vanished.   
Just 2 more months before Jihoon exhibition. 

Soonyoung colour up Jihoon's day like it was his final day, seeing the man.   
He made everyday worth it.   
Even if he have to go. He wont regret it.

  
** 👼😿

"Jihoon. I have something to tell you."

"What is it. my dear star?"

"I want you to know. that i am really really really love you."

"aww. i love you too my dear Soonie."

" let me finish. ok. my love?"

"ok. promise."

  
Jihoon looked so happy. 

How could he brake this fragile beloved? 

Why can't heaven just take him away and erased Jihoon's memory? 

Why cant they?

  
"I am an angel." 

"you are. my angel Soonie. in my slump. you light up my night and brighten the tunnel of my hope."

  
Jihoon always have the right words to use. Yet 

  
"Jihoonie. Let me finished."

"Sorry." Jihoon pouted saying that. 

  
Soonyoung cant control his feeling. He was battling with himself.   
should he tell him now or should break his heart like a jerk? but this guy deserved the truth.

  
"i am really an angel, Jihoonie. i was sent by the heaven to help hopeless artist.

i can help myself from falling in love with you. i love you too much.   
yet. an angel can never intefere in human's life. i should not fall on love with you.   
i will be punished greatly for doing all this.   
Our love. Should not happen. 

They had summoned me. if one day. you woke up. and i am no longer here. that's mean. they had taken me away."

"what kind of bullshit are you saying Soonyoung? is this a new catchphrase to breakup? if it is? i aint buying it. 

if you are tasting my love towards you by saying all this? i love you. why are you doubting it?" 

"i dont. Jihoon. i know"

"then why Soonyoung. Why? why are you doing all this?"

"i am an angel and your are a human. we cant be together. It's a sin."

"how is two people fall in love is a sin?   
murder is a sin. rape is a sin. but why being in love is a sin too? 

i thought heaven will make people happy.  
so why are they trying to rip me apart?"

" jihoon. please."

"show me! proof it that you are an angel"

"what?" Soonyoung eyes widen by the request. 

"proof it. then i will believe you and accept to let you go."

"promise me. if i proof it. you will continue living after i go."

"yes. soonyoung!" Jihoon sounded helpless and anger clouded his judgement.

Soonyoung went straight to Jihoon. hug him tight. 

  
"Please dont freak out my love."

  
He cupped Jihoon's face. Kiss the later lips. Channel his face up. Soonyoung kiss both of Jihoon's eyes. 

Later, he touched his back and let go of his wings. Big and white wings. Jihoon finally get to see those wings of Soonyoung.

  
He blinked. once. twice. Instead of freaking out. He was just speechless. Soonyoung looked so beautiful. 

"wow. you are beautiful before and now with the wings. u are even more stunning.   
oh my Soonyoung. I love you."

That reply. Not what Soonyoung thought will come from Jihoon's mouth. Nevertheless, artist have their own way of thinking. 

and now.   
Love speaks for them.   
Wings or not. 

Jihoon loves Soonyoung because he is Soonyoung. Not because he thought Soonyoung is a human and suddenly un-love instantly when he has a pair of wings attached on his back. 

However, reality was cruel.   
yet. the punishment even worst.

  
"Soonyoung. may i ask something from you?"

"Sure my love. anything for you."

" Can i ask you not to vanish?"

" i wish too. but it's beyond my control my love."

Jihoon grabbed Soonyoung hand. Guided him to his room. 

"Sit down" 

Soonyoung obeyed the command. 

" Take me."

"Huh?" Soonyoung looked so puzzle by the request. 

  
Jihoon leaned in. Claimed his angel's lips once again. Whispered to his ears.

  
"Make love to me. Claim me. Mark me. Fill me up. Here in my room." 

  
Before Soonyoung could say anything. Jihoon claimed his lips again. 

"Soonyoung. Please.   
You said, they are taking you away. so why is this request will make any difference?"

  
Without hesitation.   
Soonyoung claimed the man he love. The pale artist who fit perfectly in his arm. 

Each thrust, kiss and moan. They treasure it well. Cause, the right for an encore had been taken away. 

Right after his final thrust. After he spilled his seed inside. He vanished to the thin air. 

Jihoon was broken right away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading


	3. promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i promise.

Jihoon woke up with tears stain on his face. He will have a meeting later. Been a while. Mingyu, Seokmin and Hansol had done a great job taking care of his schedule, merchandise and sale of his art. 

Without them. Things might being even worst. Seungkwan had move to stay with him. He was scared if anything will happen to Jihoon but, what more can he do? 

Jihoon's heart had scattered and hope in his day had become pitch black.

What is light of shappiness if even his angel was suffering too.

Soonyoung was sent to help the artist but taking him away is like pouring sand to an open wounds. 

Jihoon looked at the hickey mark that Soonyoung left him. He made it into a tattoo. right on his chest. close to his heart. He want to stay reminded of the memories. 

Sometimes, he wished Soonyoung was dead instead. 

If Soonyoung died. He can still visit the grave but he was taken away by force. He saw with his own eyes. The guy vanished into the light. For loving him. 

Is he un-lovable? 

Is he not worth to be loved?

Jihoon touched his mark. Listen to his own heartbeat. 

"I made a promised to you that i will live Soonyoung but without my other half, how can i stay as one?  
How can i stay when my heart beats your name. How can i be happy when every moment plays in my memory box are all about you. 

I hope you can find your way back to me.   
I hope we can start again from where we had left. I will be waiting for you.   
but please dont take too long.   
i am not that strong anymore."

  
*** 🍚🐹

  
"May i take your order?" asked the waiter as they were flipping the menu pages. Seungkwan took him out for dinner after their discussion with their new exhibition. 

"Kimchi Fried Rice with extra kimchi."

"Hyung."

"That's what Soonyoung will order. So, that's will be my order then."

Jihoon smiled yet the smile full of heartbreak. His gaze no longer fill with hope. just emptiness and wandering to see his angel. 

Lowkey, Seungkwan hopes he will find love as deep and genuine as Soonyoung and Jihoon's love. 

"He loves this restaurant a lot. He used to jump happily whenever we went here. He ate his kimchi rice like an hamster too."

Jihoon's voice broke the silence. His smile. genuinely. He smiles whenever he thinks of Soonyoung. 

"Hyung. All i can say is be strong. live your life. if not for you or us. for him."

"I will Seungkwan. That's my promise to him. and i will keep it. till he comeback. to me."

***🍊🐺

  
"Jihoon Hyung!!" Mingyu's voice travelled the whole house looking for Jihoon. 

"Kim Mingyu! Shut up." Seungkwan called off Mingyu. The puppy just pouted.. cutely. 

"Where is Jihoon Hyung? I have a proposal to make."

"Just tell me and i will tell him."

"Nope. Just because you are cuter today, aint mean i need to listen to you."

"what do you mean today? i am cute everyday!"

  
Jihoon pulled both of their ears from the back. twisted it on top of that. 

"cant both of you just keep quiet. i cant focus"

Mingyu ran straight to his hyung. lifted him up and turned around. spinning the little genius artist.

"Hyung. Lets make an art tour. around the world."

"what?"

Seungkwan pulled both Jihoon and Mingyu into his arm. 

"It's brilliant Mingyu."

"are you crazy too Seungkwan? why should i?"

  
Seungkwan kneeled infront of his hyung. looked up straight to Jihoon's eyes. Took Jihoon's hand and hold them tight. 

  
"Hyung. all of your art were revolved around Soonyoung. If the heaven refused to listen to you. Make your words louder. let every part of the world knew your story. Let all angels meet your art. Let them soread the words. 

Let your words being heard by all. Let all angels around the world talk about you. lets shake the sky. let them witness your love."

  
"Yes Hyung. Let them see what we had seen. I never knew true love like Hotel The Luna exist in real life. 

You had been our role model. I want to drawn in love like both of you."  
Mingyu gave his assurance too.

Jihoon looked around the room. Searching for his angel. He wasn't there again today. He might be on other assignment. i guess. 

  
"Yes. Lets go with your crazy idea."

***🐯🌧️

Soonyoung kneeled infront of the round table of the heaven judge. 

"Please. Let Jihoon be happy.   
Even if you want to rip my title.   
i rather.   
Just let him be happy. 

I can no longer bear his sadness and his tears anymore. He is innocent. 

Just give the penalty to me. Why do you need to punish him as well.   
I am begging you."

  
"Seeing him in grief is part of your punishment. Soonyoung." said the chief of all judge angel. 

  
Jisoo, the guard of love, once again stand with Soonyoung.

"I agreed. Aren't we should make sure of everyone happiness but why are we ripping their right?

Everynight, the sky shaken with Jihoon's prayer. Wishing for his angel to be back. 

Enough with all these nonsense.  
If love is a sin. am i the lord of sinner now? 

Come here Soonyoung. Leave all those heartless lord who abit by the rule and fail to see the mankind they desire millions years back. "

Jisoo grabbed Soonyoung wrist and left the scene. 

  
***🐯😽

  
Soonyoung lie down beside Jihoon. Looking straight to the man's face. The face he miss. The man he love. 

" I will fight for us Jihoon. Just wait a little more. I will come to you. I promise.

If loving you is a sin. Let me be a sinner.   
Cause. without you. i am helpless. 

My wings. no longer white. as my happiness taken away. i can no longer shine. 

I love you Jihoon.   
I love you.   
Just wait a little more.   
I will be here. with you." 


	4. satellite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little fluff

Jihoon rolled down the car window. Looking at the sky. 

  
"Soonyoung, are you up there?  
Looking down.. taking care of me."  


He turned to Seungkwan by his side. 

"You know Seungkwan.   
Soonyoung always said. I was like the earth.   
Pulling him to my centre of gravity. 

When actually he is the earth. Like the moon. I cant stop revolve around him.   
My mind, keep lingering potraying him."

  
Jeonghan who sit on the back seat. Lean the front and hugged Jihoon tight.

"Jihoon. be strong. things will be better. 

  
"It's still the same Hyung. It's still beating his name. I couldn't even take one step."

***🍚🐯

"Jihoonie, a cola for you and a cola for me too."

"I am focusing here Soonyoung"

Soonyoung hugged the smaller hug from the back. 

"What are you painting this time Jihoonie?"

"You and me"

"all i see.. are stars and which one is me and which one is you?"

"The gemini is you Soonie. and this one is me."

"Satellite?"

"Because I’m a Satelite. I hover around you"

"No Jihoonie. You are the earth. The centre of my day. The gravity keep pulling me closer to you." 

Jihoon closer the gap and claimed his lips. Sealed it with a kiss. Love promises between kisses. 

"I love you my love. Jihoonie."

"I love you more. Soonie

***🌧️😽

"If falling in love was Soonyoung's sin. Why Jihoon hyung have to suffer too? Why can't Jihoon Hyung be happy?

Why Jihoon Hyung have to bear Soonyoung punishment too? why?"

Seungkwan cry again hearing Jihoon outburst cry echoed the house. Mingyu passed tissue box to the cute blond guy infront of him. 

"I used to wish Jihoon can fall in love but i never thought his love will be tested this way." 

"if this what happened when he fell in love. I rather he never found one. I refuse to fall in love too. I never knew love is worst than hate." 

"Seungkwan.."

  
"Soonyoung Hyung." Seungkwan calling the angel's name.

" If you can hear me. Can you please meet him even if only in his dream. Help to calm his broken heart."

  
in the main bedroom.

  
Jihoon opened the music box. The nursery rhymes song was the first song they learnt to sing together. 

  
"Jihoonie, lets go to basic piano class. Lets try to create inspiration."

"Inspiration cant be created Soonyoung. It just come without notice."

"awws~~ but i wanna learn."

Soonyoung whined like a kid wanting a sweet. The worst is that Jihoon loves it. Soonyoung's pout with little dimple is like magical to his eyes. 

The first song they learnt. The cords. The smile when they frequently practice it with the in house piano. 

"How can you master the song so fast Jihoonie?"

"Let me teach you." 

Jihoon engulfed the man from the back and put his hand on top of Soonyoung. Picking the right fingers playing the right cord. 

Soonyoung felt his own face blushed. Brighter too. Jihoon's hand was delicate yet he play those notes beautifully. 

"Can we get a music box with the same song? So, we can seal the memories too. 

Can we?"

  
Jihoon replay it again and again.  
He sang along the music. 

  
"Twinkle, twinkle, little star  
How I wonder what you are"

i thought you were my star.   
but you are my angel too. 

"Up above the world so high  
Like a diamond in the sky"

You are better than diamond, Soonyoung.   
You shine even without reflecting the light. 

  
"Twinkle, twinkle little star  
How I wonder where you are"

Where are you my dear Soonie.   
Where are you. I need you my love. 

  
***

Soonyoung broke the first rule. 

He slipped into Jihoon's subconscious mind. Meeting the guy he miss dearly in his dream. 

"Soonie. My love. Are you ok. Are you doing well. Did they hurt you?"

" Jihoonie. You are the one getting hurt, my love."

  
Jihoon claimed his angel's lips. Even in his dream It feels real. The softness, the sparks. Everything feel so real. 

  
"Jihoonie. Should i broke the law and become the fallen angel? Lets run away and live together."

"No. Soonyoung. No. You were vanished last time. and now i can see you once a while in a glimpse. besides. 

where can we hide anyway? 

plus, we done nothing wrong.   
Love is not a sin My Love.   
It's a blessing. A wonderful feelings to treasure. 

Fighting in a specious ways wont make us win. I just make us escape from reality.   
Lets fight legally.   
Lets show them the power of love.   
Let them see." 

Soonyoung hugs the man tight. Kiss the top of his head. 

"I made the best decision to let you took my heart. You are wonderful My Jihoonie.   
Thanks my love."

"Thanks to you Soonie.You let me see how colourful love can be. I love you my Soonie."

"I love you too Jihoonie"   
Soonyoung was gone once again. 

'Like the falling petals, i will mourn for you.   
Till the day we will be together again.  
Lets never say goodbye'

  
*** 🐯🍚


	5. round of table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung's Side

Soonyoung opened his eyes to be greeted by by both his arm and legs floating and tied. his wings were locked too. He screams his whole lungs out. Struggling to be released. 

  
"Let me go!"

  
Wonwoo, the head guardian angel of punishment. He stand still with his decision.   
His mind clouded with ethical codes that Soonyoung had broke. 

  
"Why are you screaming? When you are aware of your sin and punishment."

"Let me go. I cant leave Jihoon just like that.   
Let me go."

  
He screamed and yelled but it came to no end.

  
"Listen! Soonyoung! You knew the consequence behind you action."

"Please. at least. Erase our memories from his mind. Erase my name. Wiped off my traces. or blow explanation to Jeonghan and Seungkwan's mind. So that, they will alert of what happened amd can help Jihoon.   
Please. protect my Jihoonie."

  
Junhui, the head of wishes and prayers burst in and interupts.

  
"i will grant your second wish. The rest is up to him to conquer the test. To live the quest."

👼🎨

  
"Dear Heaven. Please grant our wish.   
Let them be together. Permit Jihoon and Soonyoung's love."

  
The sentences. Powerful yet simple sentences at each and every masterpiece.

The genius artist finally will hold his own world tour with the theme of 'Forbidden Love' by Lee JiHoon. Start from Seoul, continued to Japan, London, New York and more with final closing showdown at main art gallery in Seoul. 

The whole exhibition will start with a piece of showing how a light bulb shining a darkess turnel. The bulb hold by a guy with faded wings and towards a human trapped in his box in the turnel.

it continues with love after love scenes and climax with how his angel was taken by forced. His wings was pull by a larger hand and left a crying artist in vain. 

and major room accessories it with his famous center piece in dark room. star with Soonyoung's at the back glowing as in Jihoon's eyes. His beloved shined brighter. 

end with an artist praying hand for his angel to come down from heaven even with his feet in chain. Each booklet begged his visitor to pray along to Heaven. 

  
"Please grant Jihoon and Soonyoung's love"

  
Jihoon takes out his phone. Calling a number just to be greeted by voicemail lady. 

  
"Please leave your message after the tone. beep~"

  
"Soonie.   
The tour will start today. I am not sure if this is the right thing to do. but all i can is to try.   
May our love be heard.   
I love you My Soonyoung."

👼☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️

Junhui's voice of yell echoed to everyone at round table meeting. On his side, Jisoo gave his full pledge support.   
This matter have to stop. 

  
"How can all of you be so heartless.   
Oh i forgot.   
Chief Angels and Guardian Heaven have no heart. Heart only exist for humans. 

What kind of bullshit are you talking here?!"

  
"Language Moon Junhui!" The head angel yelled like thunder. 

  
"What is language?! I am the head guardian of wishes and prayer! 

and you expect me to ignore thousands and thousands peoples' prayer? Plus, when angels came to me asking about the dignity of purpose of heaven? 

and all you can say is mind you language? bullshit!

We should give blessing for love but instead we punishing those with genuine love? if this what heaven means to all of you? Punishing pure love?

i am not hesitate to grant everyone's wish or maybe i should join Seungcheol and be proud member of hell."  


Never once, the round table shaken by Junhui's anger or more likely. Junhui was never shows his tamper. 

Jisoo followed Junhui exiting the meeting.   
He stopped and turned.

  
"I am the angel of love but now. i dont even know what love do you all claimed. Maybe, my perspective is to see Jihoon and Soonyoung happy. If this is sinners love. I pray that everyone will become a sinner. The world will be better that way.

Think for once.   
It's never about what is on the book or what you think is right but what suit to fit the circumstances.

Soonyoung is right. That angel of dream and hope had lost his desire. His wings almost fully faded.   
Is this what all of you want?   
If that then.

I hereby resigned from my position."

☁️☁️☁️☁️

  
Soonyoung sit timidly infront of Junhui and Jisoo. 

  
"Why are we gathered?"

"Cause we love you Soonyoung."

"Huh?"

  
Junhui flashed him a smile. Pouring all details of yesterday's heavily mess up top heaven and hell meeting and not to miss the bits of Jihoon's art tour. 

How the wishes department sorting everyone wish and prayers for them. 

  
"He did all that for his love towards you Soonyoung. If i am still heartless even after hearing his daily plead and his efforts to make his voice heard? i am not sure.   
should i be an angel or a demon?"

  
"Junnie" 

  
Soonyoung sobbed loudly and hugs his best friend! He knew all of them torn between duty and friendship. Soonyoung never once feels ill hearted towards the rest of the angel.   
He understood the feeling. Imagine if he on their side. 

"Both of your love. It reached the seventh clouds. not only his voice and the rest of angels who visits him too. it had become hot issues now. 

to be honest. as the angel of love. i envy of your love. i wish to be deeply in love too."

Soonyoung and Junhui turned their heads to Jisoo and smirked. 

  
"ehem.. if you.. give the chance to him who knows.. to the you know who" teased Soonyoung. 

"to the all rounder hot dashing hell gate angel." Junhui added to the flames.

"Dont you see how he checked out on you hyung. like all the time?"

"yes. yes. yes! oh gosh. i dont understand how on heaven you didnt melt hyung" Soonyoung's excited high pitch tones triggered Junhui's laugh. 

"This Hamster and Cat!" Jisoo dodged the issues and blushed.

"by the way. what makes you fall for him Soonyoung?"

  
"there's no reason in falling in love Junnie. Cause if the reason faded? will it means my love vanished to? 

it just there. after sometimes.   
i miss him even though he is just next door.   
even after 5 minutes, i long for his embrance.   
if he falls sick? i wish i can take that pain away. imagine his smiles makes me smiles too. his laugh is like music to my ears 

it just like. i exist because he exists. to compliment each other". 

  
Soonyoung looked at Junhui and Jisoo while smiling in agony. He shift and looked down. Monologue to himself.

"Dear my Jihoonie.  
If the day comes for me to see you again  
i will hold you in my arms. 

i live my life for you.  
without you. i didnt exist.  
Cause we fit into each other puzzle."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> I want to make it oneshot but maybe it will be a lil longer


End file.
